This Lovely Planet
by FlightOfTheFury
Summary: An alternate ending to Room For Ruby.


**Once upon a recent time ago, I watched Room For Ruby and MY HEART GOT DESTROYED-**

 **I still love Navy, though.**

 **But I still had to fix my broken heart SOOO I made this. Didn't take very long, also this is my first alternate ending EVER, sooo...yeah, I just hope it's good XD**

* * *

The red Roaming Eye zipped through the air, leaving gusts of violent wind in its wake. Blurs of white clouds and blue sky passed by the windows as if they were from the stroke of a delicate paintbrush. The scenery had such simple coloring, yet it was so beautiful to Steven, Lapis, Pumpkin, and Peridot, who were seated on the ship while Navy was working at the controls. Steven's eyes lit up as he watched her.

"This is perfect!" he exclaimed. "The Crystal Gems finally have a pilot!" The Crystal Gems, now with Navy included...tossing and turning the thought around in his head, Steven couldn't help but keep his smile. His Gem family was growing, and he couldn't be more pleased.

Peridot, who was sitting two seats away from him, looked up at Lapis as a tiny grin formed on her face. "Things are going okay now, huh?" she asked her friend. Lapis met her gaze and did the same in return.

"Yeah. Yeah they are," Lapis responded with a hint of hesitation.

A moment of silence followed before Steven decided to look around the interior of the ship. Sure, he had been in a Roaming Eye a couple times already, and he pretty much knew its appearance by heart. However, the times that he had been in one were with the Rubies, enemies, and in the middle of a family emergency. He hadn't really gotten the time to ask questions about it and its features. Now, though, with Navy as a Crystal Gem, and with no enemies surrounding him, he felt safe to ask plenty of questions.

His first one popped into his mind when he noticed a yellow button near the door of the ship. "Hey, Navy, what's that button over there do?"

The ends of Navy's mouth curved into an even larger smile, hiding some other emotions that were starting to overcome her. "Press it, and you'll find out what this baby can really do!"

"Ooh, ooh, let me guess, let me guess!" Steven said, jumping up and down in excitement. "Does it give the Roaming Eye super turbo mega boosters?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself!" was Navy's only reply.

Steven was satisfied enough. With a spring in his step, he ran toward the button, lifting his hand into the air. He was acting as if this button was the most important to press in his entire life. It was as if he had to make the press as perfect as possible. "I'm gonna press it!" he announced with confidence. Then, once his hand was just above the button, he started to bring it down as fast as he could, his heart racing from the eagerness to see the button's ability.

He would never witness it.

"WAIT!" a voice suddenly yelled. At the sound of the powerful cry, Steven immediately stopped his hand from moving any further, from pressing the glowing button only inches away from it. He was about to spin around to face the source of the voice, but was knocked back by a sudden acceleration of the Roaming Eye. He bounced toward Navy's seat, blurs of color whizzing by, blurs of thoughts racing through his mind. It was only until the ship made a sharp stop that everything finally came to a standstill. Well, not before Steven was rocketed in the opposite direction, as were Lapis, Pumpkin, and Peridot.

The three Gems and veggie, confused and hurt, groaned as they lifted themselves up from the floor of the ship. They weren't exactly sure what had just occurred; all was perfectly normal right before that voice yelled out! It was a voice that cracked in the slightest bit, yet had a hint of a soft tone to it...

"Navy?" Steven muttered, looking at the back of the Ruby's seat.

"What the heck was that?!" Peridot burst out. "That wasn't at all like Lapis flying-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you guys!" The head of Navy suddenly peeked out from behind the chair. Beads of tears were streaming down her cheeks as she took a look at each Gem. This only made her feel worse. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine…" Steven answered. His head still pounded a little from all of the earlier chaos.

"I'm not," Lapis spoke up. She took a few steps toward Navy, and the trembling Ruby lowered herself under the towering blue Gem. She gave her a steely glare. "Listen, Navy, whatever that was, it was suspicious, just like how you've been acting all day. So talk. What's going on here?"

Navy was silent for a moment, a bit embarrassed by everyone staring at her. Finally she sighed, jumping out of her seat. "Okay, okay, you got me. Look, if you would've pressed that button, it would've opened the door to the ship, and all of you would be flying out of here. I was trying to trick you and get away." She fixed her gaze onto the red floor, hands behind her back.

"What?" Steven said in a hushed whisper.

"Called it," Lapis added.

"But...I changed my mind," Navy continued. "Earlier, I was only pretending to like Earth! I was only here for my ship! But then I realized that Earth...Earth is so much better than Homeworld! It's got dirt and rain and friends and nobody being mean to me! I get to be myself and...not be bossed around by anyone. Like the Rubies. Or Yellow Diamond."

"You can just call them clods from now on," Peridot spoke proudly.

"Y-Yeah! Clods!" Navy cheerfully repeated. She threw her hands into the air. "I love that name!"

"S-So you really mean it?" Steven asked the Ruby. "You want to be a Crystal Gem and...stay on Earth?"

"Yeah! For real this time." A little grin formed on her face as she blushed.

"Wait, hold on a minute," Lapis said. "So you mean...you got me mad for nothing-" At that moment, the little Ruby raced toward her and wrapped her arms around the blue Gem's legs. Her smile was huge and impossible to contain.

"You don't need to be mad," she assured. "You have me-" She ran up to Peridot and embraced her. "And Peridot-" She did the same to Pumpkin. "And Pumpkin-" She did the same to Steven. "Aaand Steven!"

Steven laughed and hugged her back. "Yeah! Yeah you do, Lapis!"

Lapis stared at him for a second, deep in thought. At last, she gave him a tiny smile and a soft twinkle of her eyes. "I...guess so."

Afterwards, a blissful Navy decided to fly the Gems around the sky some more-her little treat. Eventually, the Roaming Eye landed on the shore, sending off spirals of dust. Once it all settled, the door to the ship lifted up, revealing Navy and her crystal white grin. Immediately, she let out a cry of joy and leapt face-first into the sand. Steven, Lapis, Pumpkin, and Peridot looked on in confusion, but started laughing uncontrollably when Navy pumped up her fists. "WOO-HOO!" she shouted, her voice muffled by the sand. Once she got up and noticed her four friends standing beside her, they exchanged glances and proceeded to walk ahead, running right into an unexpected, familiar figure. Steven gasped.

"Garnet!" he let out.

"Hi!" Navy added, waving with immense enthusiasm.

The fusion stood in front of the four, almost completely motionless. In her hands she held two balloons: a red one that read, "Welcome To The Party!" and a blue one that read, "Sorry For Your Loss." _Guess Garnet had two visions of the future,_ Steven thought. However, as the boat to the future came across a split in the river of time, it could only take one path.

Garnet took the blue balloon and popped it with her hands. Next, she lowered the hand holding the red balloon so that Navy could take it. Her eyes sparkling with wonder, she took it, and gave it an awestruck stare before she did the same to Garnet. A grin appeared on her face as she spoke four words.

"Welcome to the party."

* * *

 **The end of my first alternate ending! Boy, I had fun with this! I think I'll do another one of either Friend Ship, Mr. Greg, or Barn Mates, but probably not soon cuz, ha, you know, school...yay...anyways, hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
